godvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Diary
The diary that a hero carries with her/him is a window into the hero's dimension, which their almighty god can gaze into with much fascination. It occupies the center of the hero page of the game, and as such, serves as the main monitoring system for the use of checking up on the hero. It is a widely known fact that although heroes have approximately the same intelligence as a rubber hammer, they make up for this by being educated in literacy, and this enables them to write status updates on their life, in a small book which is carried around everywhere. This is their diary which is often decorated, either with skulls, hearts or an array of stars. The color of the cover varies too, but heroes have the type of imagination that results in it being either black or pink (depending on the gender of the hero). Diaries also have lots of pages in them. Details on the diaries like this can be gleaned from the 'ads' section of the Godville Times, where some heroes often place information of their desire to reclaim their lost diaries. As for the actual number of pages in the diary that a god can view at any one time, it is invariably 10. This is because previous pages of the diary become damaged to the extent where they cannot be read, while the hero is fighting monsters (it is common practice for heroes to write diary entries in the middle of attempting to unscrew a monster's head). However, luckily for gods, the eye of the beholder helpfully extracts and stores the most important diary entries for safe keeping. The diary entries themselves are time-stamped, so the entries are there in chronological order. Most diary entries are funny, although the majority serve to keep a record of the hero's progress, noting down events such as the purchase of new equipment or the slaughtering of a troublesome monster. Diary Reset Occasionally the hero will take one look at their diary and realize that the blood stains, torn pages and ruined spine of the poor book don't do it's owner much credit. And the hero, therefore, buys a new book and bins the old one, thus resetting the diary to one entry, along the lines of 'bought a new diary'. At other times a dragon may come along and rip out a page in the diary for no apparent reason, also causing a part of the diary to be reset. However, the resetting of the diary never affects the eye of the beholder. Colors Heroes like to own a collection of colored pens to write different types of diary entries: * Black - The hero has done something with no input from their god, whatsoever. * Blue - This indicates an influence from the hero's god. * Red - Used to show the influence of a rival hero's god in the middle of a duel. * Orange - (For iOS and Android users only) The diary entry has a clickable link to the Godwiki.